


Capsule

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Yotsuba & Frisk [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Fever, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: No kid is fooled - trying to mix it in a tea, told to drink milk afterwards, or just hold your breath and take it quickly. Medicine cannot disguise its taste.





	

Yotsuba ran up to the door and rapidly pulled at the door knocker, only stopped by Ena pulling her back. Monster Kid caught up with them when the door opened.

"Toriel!" Yotsuba shouted. "Is Frisk ready?! Today is a great day!"

"I'm sorry, my dear," said Toriel. She rubbed at her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid that Frisk cannot play today. They have a terrible fever."

"Fever? A cold? Didn't they take their nap?"

"Yotsuba," said Ena. She looked up at Toriel and asked, "Do you need anything? Groceries?"

"Yes... Actually, that would help. Thank you," said Toriel. "I shall get my list and some money for you."

Toriel went back into the house.

"Do humans get sick easily?" asked Monster Kid. Their tail swished to wrap around their legs.

"It depends," said Ena. At Yotsuba's insistent face she added, "It does help if you take a nap."

Toriel returned with the list and money, and the kids set off to the grocery store. There was a special sale that day, watermelons that looked _square _and both Monster Kid and Yotsuba could barely restrain their questions.__

__"Do they taste the same?" "Why is it square?!" "Can you eat the ends of it?"_ _

__Ena reminded them of why they were there, and the groceries were purchased. Yotsuba told them of the time that her dad forgot his wallet ("Fuuka told me about that," interjected Ena) and Monster Kid expressed their relief that they used to live in a place where home wasn't too far away from buying food. Even if the cinnamon bunnies could get too sweet._ _

__They delivered the groceries to Toriel, and the rest of the day was spent at the park._ _

__-_ _

__When Yotsuba got home and sat down to eat dinner, she couldn't stop talking about finally getting Ena and Monster Kid to meet._ _

__"Though," she said as she ate some more not-sticky fried rice, "Frisk couldn't make it..."_ _

__"Chew with your mouth closed," said Mr. Koiwai. "What happened with Frisk?"_ _

__"They have a fever, oh no. Do you think they're drinking enough water?"_ _

__"If Toriel's taking care of them, I think they're gonna be okay," said Mr. Koiwai. "Who knows, their fever might break in a day like yours."_ _

__"If not they'll have to get a shot..." Yotsuba chewed pensively._ _

__It was quiet for a moment and Mr. Koiwai thought the conversation was over, but Yotsuba suddenly yelled, "I'll have to get them a get-well present!"_ _

__"You're being loud. Like how you did when Juralumin had surgery?"_ _

__"Yeah!" Yotsuba punctuated her cry by shoving in the last bites of rice into her mouth._ _

__"Well, wait a few days, okay? You don't want to get sick too."_ _

__-_ _

__She went the next day, carrying some flowers that Jumbo gave her when she ran into the flower shop. She had to give him fifty yen instead of ten like the time before, but that was all right. She had also gotten a cup of ramen from the convenience store, a big one._ _

__Yotsuba carefully juggled with the presents before knocking on the door. She rocked on her feet before the door opened._ _

__"Yotsuba?" Toriel asked as she opened the door._ _

__"Hello! Is Frisk better?"_ _

__"Yes, much better since yesterday. You can see them if you wish." She looked at the bundle in the girl's arms. "Oh, you brought flowers? How sweet! Let me take them, if you don't mind."_ _

__Yotsuba lifted up the flowers for her to take, and headed into the house. She went past the kitchen, hearing some murmur (one was definitely Papyrus, that she could swear on) but ignored it. Yotsuba went up the stairs, giving a little pat on the head to the pumpkin figure in the pink dress, and headed to Frisk's room._ _

__"Frisk?" she called as she opened the door. They were in their bed, covered by blankets and they had a cool patch on their head. They gave a little wave and sat up._ _

__Yotsuba sat down on the chair next to the bed and held up the cup ramen. "I brought this for you. Your mom has the flowers."_ _

__Frisk took the cup and smiled at her. Their face suddenly scrunched up and they turned to cough. Yotsuba reached over and rubbed their back. She didn't care if she got sick._ _

__"I hope you don't have to take a shot," said Yotsuba. She helped them lean back onto their pillow. "Do you have to take medicine?"_ _

__Frisk nodded and opened their mouth. They mimed taking the medicine and made a face, sticking out their tongue. It made Yotsuba laugh._ _

__"It's bad," she said, "But good. It's tricky."_ _

__Frisk nodded again and hugged the ramen cup closer._ _

__"Me and Ena and Monster Kid, we all got to play together," said Yotsuba. "But when you get better, we should all play together."_ _

__Frisk smiled, a tiny one, and their eyes slowly closed and they fell asleep. Yotsuba gently took the ramen cup out of their arms and set it on the table. She smoothed down the blankets and gave them a kiss on the cheek._ _

__She turned off the light as she left, and went to join the Monsters in the kitchen._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I got sick easily as a kid.


End file.
